RIVAL
by chickenbear
Summary: [REMAKE] Jaejoong dan Junsu. Bersahabat juga bersaing. Suatu kali saat Jaejoong kalah, ia menantang Junsu, untuk melakukan four some dengan kekasih mereka. Apa kah Junsu si polos, akan setuju? GENDERSWITCH/3SHOOT/REMAKE/SMUTT-NC/DLDR (saya udah minta izin dari author aslinya untuk me-remake cerita ini)
1. Chapter 1

**RIVAL**

**Author:** **Vienasoma**

**Remaker: Chickenbear**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong (21)**

**Jung Yunho (23)**

**Park Yoochun (23)**

**Kim Junsu (21)**

**Kim Hyunjoong (26)**

**Genre:**

**Abnormal. **

**Rating:**

**PG-15**

**Note: FF INI MURNI MILIK VIENASOMA DAN SAYA HANYA ME-REMAKE NYA SUDAH DENGAN PERSETUJUAN AUTHOR ASLINYA. SO INI BUKAN PLAGIAT/MENCURI KARYA ORANG LAIN ;D**

**Jaejoong POV**

Sial. Kali ini nilai ulanganku dikalahkan lagi oleh yeoja sialan yang sialnya lagi adalah chinguku semenjak kecil Kim Junsu. Yeoja manis bermata teduh dan selalu mengumbar senyum kepada siapapun yang melihatya. Shit manis dari mana? Mukanya itu sangat mengerikan jika berada di dekatku. Kalian tahu.. jinjja. KALIAN TAHU? Dia.. yah Kim Junsu baru saja mengunjungiku dan memamerkan nilai ulangannya dan menyeringai meremehkan pada seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Ini semua gara – gara umma yang memaksaku berbelanja sehingga tidak sempat belajar dan mengulang semua materi ujian. Dan Karena itu nilai ujianku Cuma bernilai 99. Akh. Umma. Demi apa. Pulang dari sekolah ini aku akan membakar semua alat makeupnya.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana Jae? Kali ini kau mau mengakui jika aku lebih unggul?"

"Cih kau sedang beruntung saja Su. Nilai kita Cuma beda satu angka."

Aku menyilangkan tangan di hadapannya memainkan rambutku yang tergerai ikal.

"Tetap saja Jae aku yang mendapat nilai 100 dan kau 99! Semua juga tahu nilai mana yang lebih tinggi"

Dia mau berlagak? Tidak bisa di biarkan! Aku tidak terima dengan kekalahan.

"Sudahlah Jae. Yang jelas kau sudah kalah. Seperti biasa, pulang ini kau harus mentraktir Es krim untukku. Aku tunggu di kafe biasa. Annyeong."

Junsu melambaikan tangan padaku yang masih asik meremas nilai ujian di tangan kiri.

Jangan merasa heran dengan pertemanan aneh kami. Dilihat dari luar kami memang seperti rival abadi. Tapi kami memiliki ketergantungan satu sama lain. Yah, kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Junsu hanya memilikiku sebagai sahabatnya dan aku juga hanya memiliki dia sebagai sahabatku. Kami bukannya tidak mau bersahabat dengan yang lain. Tapi mereka yang tidak berani mendekati kami. Mungkin aura kami membuat mereka tidak tahan. PERFECT. Kami adalah yeoja terperfect di sekolah ini. Otak encer. Orang tua kaya. Namjachingu kami juga idola disini. Untung saja soal namjachingu kami tidak perlu bersaing, seleraku dan seleranya berbeda. Yunho oppa bermata seperti musang dan sangat indah. Sedangkan Junsu menyukai mata bulat besar seperti Yoochun oppa.

Kami selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Ingat! Segala hal. Nilai ujian dan tingkat kepopuleran. kami bersaing dalam segala bidang. Dan sialnya kali ini aku kalah. Kalah? Aku benci. Aku harus membelikannya es krim.

.

.

"Jae, Gwenchana?" Yunho oppa membelai rambutku dan membawanya bersandar pada pundaknya. Membuat beberapa siswa yang melihat kami memandang iri. Dasar single kasian. tidak ada kerjaan lain melihat pasangan yang mesra seperti kami. Aku memberikan pandangan mendelik kepada mereka dan kembali bersandar pada Yunho oppa.

"Aku kalah dari Junsu, oppa! Ujian kali ini aku kalah dengannya." Aku meremas ujung kemejanya dan membenamkan kepalaku disana menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Bukan parfum, tapi bau badannya, wangi sekali. Aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan Yunho oppa. Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa sebaiknya tantangan yang kuberikan padanya oppa?"

"Kalian ini apa tidak bosan selalu bersaing hmm?"

Aku merasakan tangan Yunho oppa membelai rambutku. Aku semakin memeluknya erat.

"Itu salah satu cara kami membunuh waktu oppa. Kami harus punya tujuan"

Apa yang harus kusaingkan lagi? Bersaing Menjadi model sudah pernah dan kami malah di pilih bersama – sama, bersaing memiliki namjachingu juga sudah pernah dan pada akhirnya kami sama – sama memilikinya sekarang. Ranking? Kami sama – sama peringkat satu di kelas kami masing – masing. Pamor? Kami sama – sama populer? Kami selalu seri dan kali ini TIDAK. Aku kalah. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Ckck, apakah kalian tidak bisa berhenti mempertaruhkan hal-hal konyol seperti itu, sayang?" dia mengangkat daguku dan menatap mataku lembut. Huaah, mau meleleh rasanya, untungnya Junsu tak mengincarnya dan lebih memilih Yoochun oppa, walaupun aku tak mengerti apa hebatnya dia. Bagiku tetap oppaku yang nomor satu! Huuuh, andai saja ini bukan koridor sekolah, aku pasti langsung mengecup bibir Yunho oppa.

HAH! aku terhanyut dan hampir melupakan niatku! Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Gwenchana?" Katanya bingung dengan sikapku.

"Tidak bisa, harga diriku dipertaruhkan disini, oppa. Mana mungkin aku berhenti, dari semua pertaruhan kami baru kali ini aku kalah" Aku menyenderkan diriku di dinding, mengigit – gigit kukuku cemas. Ada rasa aneh yang bergumul di hatiku kalau aku tidak mengalahkan si sialan itu. Aku harus, harus segera menemukan caranya bagaimanapun juga! Yunho oppa menatapku bingung dan diam.

"Yah, terserahmu saja Jae. Hanya jangan memaksakan diri oke?"

Jangan memaksakan diri? Bagaimana caranya? Harga diriku terluka. Aku tidak bisa santai dan tidak memaksakan diri untuk membalas Junsu.

KRIING

"Sudah bel, segeralah masuk, nanti kau terlambat." Dia menyentuh pipiku lembut dan tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik menjauh. Dan aku, dengan langkah gontai masuk kedalam kelas seperti biasa, dengan penduduk kelas yang super biasa ini. Mereka ribut saat aku masuk. Terutama para namja biasa yang standar. Mereka melirikku dengan pandangan memuja. Butuh berabad – abad untuk membuatku tertarik pada mereka. kalahkan dulu Yunho oppa. Dan aku yakin tidak seorangpun namja yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Eh.. Kau tidak menggunakan pengaman?" Aku mendengar salah seorang yeoja yang berkumpul di ujung kelas berbicara berbisik. Bodoh berbisik tapi masih bisa kudengarkan. Apa mereka sengaja

"Ne.. Oppa tidak tahu jika punyanya habis. Dan kami tidak bisa menghentikannya, kalian tahukan jika sudah sepert itu.. aa…" Dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannnya. Apa maksudnya jika seperti itu? Hei kalian tolong sambung pembicaraan setengah ini. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi kusenderkan di meja.

"Kalian gawat sekali. Hahahaha, tapi berapa kali kalian melakukannnya seminggu?" Yeoja berkuncir satu melirik satu – satu pada chingunya. Mengedipkan mata nakal.

"Hmm, sepertinya hanya seminggu sekali."

"Aku tiga hari berturut – turut ini melakukannnya terus,"

"Hah? Serius? Tiga hari berturut – turut? Namjachingumu tidak lelah?"

"Lelah, makanya hari ini kami berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Wah Daebak. Namjachinguku saja hanya sekali seminggu memintanya."

Hei kenapa mereka seperti sedang membanggakan dan berkompetisi tentang kehidupan sex mereka. Apa-apaan? Tidak adakah yang lebih menarik dari itu.

Tunggu dulu!

Kompetisi? Jinjja. Aku mendapatkan ide. Cih. Si Junsu itu kan sangat polos. Ini bisa kujadikan bahan untuk menantangnya. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu menahu tentang sex. Aku ingat waktu masih TK, kami mengintip anak laki-laki pipis dan dia menjerit, dia mengira alat kelamin mereka itu ular. Bodoh! Hmm, tapi bukankah aku juga tidak tahu? Well. Gampang. Ada seseorang yang kukenal sangat pervert mengenai hal ini. Huahauahahahha. Aku kembali bersemangat! Sepulang sekolah nanti, akan kususun rencana besar menghancurkan senyum sombong Junsu!

.

.

"Aku pulang." Teriakku masuk kedalam rumah. Melepas sepatu yang melekat pada kakiku dan masuk mencari umma.

"Umma. Hyunjoong oppa belum pulang?" Aku melihat sekeliling dapur dan melihat menu makanan yang menggiurkan. Ani. Nanti saja. Aku harus mencari yang kucari terlebih dahulu.

"Tumben bertanya tentang oppamu Jaejoong. Bukannya kau tahu dia selalu latihan dengan bandnya setelah pulang sekolah."

Yes. Baiklah tidak perlu aku mengkhawatirkan jika Hyunjoong oppa akan pulang cepat. Aku mencium pipi umma dan beranjak pergi. Menaiki tangga dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar bercat putih, aku menaruh tangan pada handle pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

KLEK.

Pabo. Hyunjoong oppa Tak pernah mengunci pintunya! Langsung saja mataku mencari sebuah benda yang sering dilihat Hyunjoong oppa tiap tengah malam.

Aku membuka laptop berwarna biru dan menyalakannya. Membuka my computer dan masuk pada menu data. Mencari – cari dan memilah. Dimana kiranya disembunyikan? Apa Hyunjoong oppa mengHIDEnya? Ckckckck…

Ada folder aneh, BIOLOGI ILMIAH. Ku klik, namun isinya kosong. Sejak kapan pervert kelas atas itu peduli dengan biologi? Tugas-tugasnya saja aku yang mengerjakan! Tentu saja dengan syarat akhir minggu selalu ada alat make up baru di kamarku! Aku semakin tak percaya, aku klik PROPERTIES, dan kulihat banyak sekali space yang digunakan! Khu khu, pasti ini di hide. Dan tebakanku benar! Saat ku unhide, terbentanglah semua video, gambar dan cerita-cerita nista yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya? Oppa…. Ckckckckck.

Aku menjelajahi folder demi folder. Agak sedikit aneh melihat gambar-gambar orang sedang melakukan hubungan sex. Aneh? Tentu saja. Walau selama ini aku sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho oppa kami tidak pernah melakukan hal lain yang melebihi ciuman. Otte? apa Yunho oppa yang setampan pangeran itu akan setuju dengan taruhan ini? Huh. Nanti saja di pikirkan

Baiklah, semangat Jaejoong. Aku memilih salah satu dokumen berformat .doc yang berjudul "Rumus Bercinta" jinjja! Seperti matematika. Kubaca paragraph demi paragraph, sedikit konyol dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mungkin langsung melihat videonya saja, lebih jelas. Hmm, pikiran kotorku bekerja, kira-kira Hyunjoong oppa melakukan hal-hal ini dengan siapa? Aku selalu melihatnya membawa yeoja berbeda setiap minggu. Apa semua yeoja itu dia ajak…? Er, aku tidak mau membayangkan.

Kembali menjelajah, ternyata videonya ada ribuan! Puah! Sembarang saja kuklik.

"Ahh…. Ahhh… Huksss…. Ahhh….."

Shit! Suaranya terlalu keras! Aku mencari headset, bisa-bisa umma mengamuk melihat Jaejoongnya yang polos ini ketahuan menonton video porno! Kajja, lets study and beat that bitch!

.

.

**Junsu POV **

Jaejoong melipat tangannya dan tersenyum simpul. Sendok es krim yang mau kusuapkan kemulutku terhenti.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa Jaejoong?" Dia membatalkan janjinya mentraktirku es krim kemarin siang dan terburu-buru pulang, Bahkan yang paling aneh mengacuhkan ejekanku, Itu tak seperti biasanya. Kupikir dia shock kalah telak dariku. Dan hari ini di mengajakku kembali ke kedai es krim biasa.

"Ne, kubilang mari kita melakukan foursome. Aku, kau, dan namjachingu kita masing-masing. Ini taruhan dariku."

Foursome?

"Heh, kau tidak bosan kalah dariku?"

"Maaf Junsu, aku baru kalah sekali darimu."

"Dua kali, bungee jumping saat kita di Busan dihitung juga."

Wajah yeoja manis itu berubah merah. Ck, dia marah. Aku tahu dia tak mau mengungkit-ungkit masalah dia termuntah saat bungee jumping dan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan ribuan orang.

Jaejoong menyibakkan rambutnya, raut wajahnya kembali tenang.

"Otte? Kau menerima tantanganku?"

"I'm Kim Junsu, and I'm unbeatable. I'll take all your bet, bitch."

"Hoh, unbeatable, huh? We'll see, how fast your boyfriend out. Maybe just 15 minutes."

Aku menyuapkan sesendok es krim lagi kemulutku.

"Jadi, kapan? Dimana?"

"Seminggu dari sekarang, di hotel kakekku di Busan. Minta persetujuan dulu dari namjachingumu yang perfect itu, apakah dia sanggup?"

"Tentu saja, pabo. Dia selalu mendukungku. Tidak seperti oppamu itu."

"Memangnya oppaku kenapa?"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan mengabaikannya. Kami berdua berdiam diri, aku memandang wajah Jaejoong yang manisss sekali. Siasat apa lagi yang digunakannya ? Serius sekali dia, nampaknya dia benar-benar ingin mengalahkan. Puh, tentu saja, dikamusku tidak ada kata-kata kalah!

"Foursome kali ini apa tantangannya?" Tanyaku. Dan kulihat dia memberhentikan kegiatan menyedok eskrim kedalam mulutnya.

"Junsu jangan bilang kau terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa arti foursome yang kumaksud."

Hei. Apa ini? Bodoh? Aku? Sejak kapan?

"Tentu saja aku tahu Jae. Foursome .. four = 4 dan some orang. 4 orang kan? Kau dan oppamu aku dan oppaku 4 orang. Yang aku tanyakan kita 4 orang ini akan melakukan tantangan apa?"

Dia menepuk jidatnya dan melihatku kasihan. Wae? Apa aku salah? Bukankan dia mengajakku untuk foursome yang berarti melakukan taruhan 4 orang? Pandangannnya membuatku sedikit tidak suka. Di remehkan? Aku Kim Junsu tidak suka di remehkan. Apa lagi dia sudah kalah lebih dari sekali denganku. Aku lebih hebat dari dia.

"Kau itu. Ckckk! Bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkanku saat ujian kemarin Junsu. Kau bodoh begini. Ah, aku lupa kau memang terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal semacam ini."

MWO? Apa maksud perkataanya? Dia serius mengatakan jika aku bodoh?

"Yah Jae. Jangan memutar – mutar pembicaraan. Cepat jelaskan saja kali ini tantangan dari 4some itu apa? Kau menyebut hotel tadi. Apa kita harus melakukan suatu tantangan misalnya mencuri dari hotel atau?

"Kau sungguh bodoh Junsu. Aku tidak yakin jika kali ini kau sanggup menghadapi tantanganku. Sedangkan arti dari 4 some saja kau tidak mengerti. Cih. Sudahlah kita sudahi saja pembicaraaan ini. Kau KALAH." Dia mengambil tasnya dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Chakkamannyo! Aku mengerti! Tadi aku cuma bercanda, baiklah aku mengerti. Seperti katamu, seminggu dari sekarang di hotel kakekmu di Busan. Kita bertemu disana. Ok?" Aku menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Aku memasang wajah datar dan penuh misteri, mengangguk-angguk mengerti, walaupun diotakku berkecamuk badai, APA FOURSOME YANG DIMAKSUD YEOJA INIIIII? Sudahlah, akan ku search di google.

"Hei Junsu."

Aku mendongak melihatnya yang sibuk dengan benda hitam di tangannya. Sepertinya ada yang baru memPing BBnya.

"Yah?"

"Temani aku ke butik langganan kita yang berada di daerah Namsan. Aku diberitahu kalau ada barang baru!" Dia mengetik-ngetik BBnya.

"Jeongmal? Huee, kartu kreditku disita umma! Tidak mau!"

"Diamlah, kau pilih saja, aku yang bayar. Kajja, pabo. Habiskan es krimmu. Nanti kita keduluan yeoja-yeoja lain" Dia tersenyum manis. Persahabatan ini memang indah dan aneh! Baru beberapa menit kami membahas taruhan dan bersaing sengit, kini kami malah ingin berbelanja bersama.

.

.

.

Author POV

At HOTEL

Dua orang namja tampan tengah duduk di sofa kamar hotel mewah, menunggu yeojachingu mereka yang entah sedang apa di kamar mandi.

"Otte? Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada yeojachingu kita yang keterlaluan itu?" Yunho melempar bantalan sofa pada Yoochun yang tenang-tenang saja membaca komik. Yoochun tersenyum simpul, menutup komik dan bersandar ke sofa. Mereka kaget saat yeojachingu mereka memberitahukan tentang taruhan ini.

"Yaah, lakukan sajalah."

"Lakukan apa? Jaejoongku yang manis dan polos ituuuuu? Tidaaak…. Membayangkanya saja aku sudah gemetaran…." Dia bergidik, tak sanggup membayangkan kekasihnya itu tanpa sehelai pakaian.

"Santailaaah, mereka tak sepolos itu. Kalau mereka seputih salju, tak mungkin mereka mengajak kita kan? Nikmati sajalah, memangnya kau tak pernah berciuman, meraba…"

"Meraba apa? Pikiranmu pervert sekali Yoochun" Yunho mendecak tak percaya.

"Kau ini pacaran seperti apa? Jangan-jangan kau impoten…."

"Tutup mulutmu, Aku tentu saja pernah menciumnya. Itu sudah sering kami lakukan. Tapi kali ini? Aku..?"

"Ckckck, sini ku bisikan sesuatu." Yoochun mendekat pada Yunho dan membisikkan sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin membuat Yunho membesarkan matanya dan bernafas kencang, meneguk salivanya.

"Araso? Mari kita dobrak pintu kamar mandi. Kita berikan hukuman pada yeoja-yeoja nakal itu."

**TBC**

.

Sekali lagi, ff ini MURNI milik VIENASOMA dan saya hanya me-remake. Bukan plagiat/copas. Karena saya udah minta izin. So, jika berkenan tinggalkan review.

**Saya lebih senang jika anda tidak suka, tidak usah mereview. Kalau pun ada kritikan/masukan, anda bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. NO BASH. Dan Jika reviewnya banyak, saya akan lanjut memposting lanjutannya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**RIVAL**

**Author:** **Vienasoma**

**Remaker: Chickenbear**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong (21)**

**Jung Yunho (23)**

**Park Yoochun (23)**

**Kim Junsu (21)**

**Kim Hyunjoong (26)**

**Genre:**

**Abnormal. **

**Rating:**

**PG-15**

**Note: FF INI MURNI MILIK VIENASOMA DAN SAYA HANYA ME-REMAKE NYA SUDAH DENGAN PERSETUJUAN AUTHOR ASLINYA. SO INI BUKAN PLAGIAT/MENCURI KARYA ORANG LAIN ;D**

**Makasih kemarin ada yang mengingatkan saya untuk masalah umur mereka :D udah diubah ya^^ Terus ini ASLINYA FF JINBOON-2MIN yang saya remake jadi YUNJAE-YOOSU.**

**. **

**Junsu pov**

Omo! Apa – apaan ini? Apa yang sedang kubaca ini?

"**Four some orang adalah tingkat kegiatan sex dari 4 orang yang berbeda – beda. Foursome dalam bentuk yang lain bisa melibatkan kontak sex yang sama dan yang lainnya secara aktif melibatkan 4 orang tersebut."**

Intinya foursome adalah melakukan sex? INI GILA. KENAPA BISA AKU MENERIMA TANTANGAN SEPERTI INI? SEX? Aku pernah melihatnya di beberapa komik Yoochun oppa dan merasa ngeri karenanya. Bayangkan jika lubang vaginamu di masuki sesuatu yang panjang dan besar. Apa tidak sakit? Ini gila. Lagi pula jika kami melakukan secara bersamaan bukankah tubuh kami akan sama – sama terlihat?

ANDWE.

SHIREO.

Yang boleh melihat tubuh Yoochun oppa hanya aku. Jaejoong tidak kuijinkan untuk menikmati tubuh altetisnya. Dan tunggu sebentar! Kontak sex yang sama? Tunggu dulu, artinya AKU HARUS BERBAGI TUBUH DAN YOOCHUN JUNIOR DENGAN JAEJOONG? ANDWEEE… Aku menolak! Aku saja tak pernah melihatnya sekalipun karena kami berjanji menahannya hingga kami menikah kelak!

Aku mengambil BB putih dalam tasku. Mencari nama Jaejoong dalam daftar chinguku. Ini harus dirundingkan lagi. Tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja. Apa yeoja aneh itu tidak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menantangku. Dia rela memperlihatkan tubuh Yunho Oppa padaku?

"**_Jae, kutunggu kau di tempat es krim biasa. 15 menit lagi,"_**

Semenit kemudian, dia membalas,

"**_why? I'm little busy rite now,"_**

_._

"**Busy? Cih! **

**_IMPORTANT!"_**

Agak lama baru dia membalas,

"**_OK. Pabo _********_ ( –_****_ɜ_****_- )"_**

Aku kembali menyampirkan tas LV yang kugeletakkan di atas ranjang Queen Size bertiang 4. Kemudian berlari kecil keluar dari kamarku yang serba kuning yang di design oleh arsitek dari paris. Berlari kecil lagi ke garasi, mengeluarkan BMW silver dan segera mengendarainya. Tak sampai lima menit, ternyata si yeoja sialan itu sudah duluan sampai dan telah duduk dengan manis di tempat yang khusus kami reservasi. Heran kenapa dia bisa terlebih dahulu datang dari pada aku yang mengajaknya.

"Cepat sekali kau Jae, darimana?"

"Kencan dengan Yunho oppa yang tampan di butik namja yang baru buka. Dan kencanku menjadi kacau karena kau Kim Junsu telah menggangguku, mengajakku untuk bertemu disini" Dia mempoutedkan bibirnya yang aku yakin berlipstikan Anna Sui terbaru yang kupesankan untuknya di paris.

"Anna Sui! Kau memakai lipstick terbaru itu kan?" Tebakku

Dia mengedikkan bahu, terlihat biasa saja dan terkesan mengacuhkanku. Ckckck.

"Cepatlah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku rela meninggalkan oppaku demi kau"

"Oh iya, soal taruhan yang kita bahas beberapa hari yang lalu.." Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menyilangkan tangan.

"Wae? Mau menyerah dan mengaku kalah?"

Cih.

"Ani, hanya mau membahas beberapa hal! Aku tidak ingin kita melakukannya dengan saling berbagi pasangan dan melihat. Intinya hanya siapa yang lebih dulu ejakulasi!"

Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak dan menepuk jidatnya. Dia menggerutu sepelan mungkin agar aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan yeoja aneh ini.

"Te… tentu saja memang seperti itu?"

"Jae.. jangan bilang kau lupa jika foursome itu sex yang dilakukan dengan 4 orang yang saling berbagi pasangan."

Kini aku memojokkannya. Rasakan. Sepertinya dia memang benar – benar lupa jika tantangan yang dia ajukan berdampak pada namjachingu kami yang di bagi – bagi. Yakin. Sangat yakin dia tidak memikirkannya. Dia terlalu buta untuk mengalahkanku. Sehingga lupa dengan satu hal itu.

"Ani, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hanya lupa memberitahumu Junsu."

Benarkah? Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu. Aku melihat dia masih menggerutu dan terlihat mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang terlihat dia yang akan kalah?

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Seminggu lagi di hotel kakekmu di Busan. Aku dan Yoochun oppa. Dan kau dengan Yunho Oppa. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih dulu ejakulasi."

"Oppaku tidak akan kalah Junsu."

"Jangan terlalu yakin Jae…"

.

.

Jae POV

Sial. Dan sial. Si Junsu, kenapa bisa aku tidak kepikiran tentang berbagi pasangan. Sudah jelas sekali aku melihat dalam salah satu video bokep Hyunjoong oppa jika melakukan foursome akan berbagi dengan pasangan lain atau mengubah pasangannya selama melakukan hubungan sex. Jinja aku sama sekali lupa. Tekankan saudara – saudara. LUPA.

Untung saja si Junsu sialan itu mengingatkannya. Aku tidak rela jika harus membagi Yunho oppa dengannya. Namja perfect milikku tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku. Tidak ada. Hanya seorang Jaejoong yang boleh memilikinya. Ini sudah menjadi aturan yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Siapa yang akan lebih dulu ejakulasi? Aku harus mencari cara agar Yunho oppa tidak kalah dari pasangan Yoosu yang aneh itu. Apa aku harus bertanya terang – terangan pada Hyunjoong oppa tentang masalah ini. Ani! Aku yakin Hyunjoong oppa akan bertanya lebih dan habislah semua rencanaku. Lagi – lagi aku harus menggunakan jasa google.

.

.

"Kenapa diam Jae? Ada masalah lagi dengan Junsu? Hmm," Dia menyentuh daguku lembut, membuat orang-orang di sekeliling kami memperhatikan. Hari ini, 4 hari lagi sebelum hari H dan aku belum memberitahukan soal taruhan ini.

"Gwenchana. Hm, oppa kita ke café itu dulu oke? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Kau tahu, aku SANGAT AMAT GUGUP!

Aku merasa konyol sekali, apa oppa akan menyetujui hal ini? Dia menyusulku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Duduklah." Kataku begitu sampai di meja. Dia menurutiku dan duduk di sampingku. Huh, syukurlah tidak langsung berhadapan dengan wajahnya, jadi gampang untuk mengatakannya.

"Hm, oppa aku sedang bertaruh dengan Junsu. Lalu….."

"Maaf, anda mau pesan apa?" Seorang waitress menghampiri kami dan menyodorkan menu. Ugh, mengganggu saja! Aku sudah hampir kehilangan nafas untuk mengatakannya tadi. Dan sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan nafas dan keberanian lagi.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan Jae?" Tanyanya begitu waitress meninggalkan kami. Aku menggulung-gulung ujung rambutku, aku gugup. Tapi, ingat Jaejoong, kau yang mencetuskan ide ini, kau harus bisa! Ku hela nafas beberapa kali dan dengan mantap menatap matanya.

"Oppa, 4 hari lagi, kumohon pergilah bersamaku ke hotel di Busan!"

"Hotel di Busan? Baiklah, ada acara apa? Apa kakekmu menggelar pesta lagi?"

"Ani. hum, begini…" Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang taruhanku dengan Junsu sehati-hati mungkin. Aku takut dia marah atau malah tertawa. Tapi sejauh ini dia terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada ekspresi kaget, hanya dahinya sedikit berkerut saat kujelaskan foursome.

"Tidak berbagi kan? Mana mungkin aku mau berbagi kau dengan Yoochun!"

"Aniyooo, oppa denganku dan Junsu dengan oppanya. Jadi oppa, kumohon, tundalah ejakulasimu selama mungkin." Aku mengatupkan tanganku, memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambutku.

"Baiklah. Tapi, boleh aku minta sedikit?" Dia mengecup bibirku di depan pengunjung café, membuat wajahku memerah malu.

Kami meninggalkan café, dan aku rasanya lega sekali. Semuanya sudah beres! Oppaku kelihatan santai dan menyetujuinya. Tapi aku sedikit heran, jus jeruk yang dia benci, yang merupakan minumanku diteguknya sampai habis setelah aku menceritakan semuanya. Aneh! bagaimana mungkin Yunho oppa meminumnya? Bukannya dia alergi jeruk?

.

.

Author POV

Yunho mengambil i-phone dari saku kemeja putihnya, dia masih berada di mobil sehabis mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Tangannya gemetaran mencari-cari nama Yoochun dalam daftar kontaknya, mendialnya dan terdengar nada sambung yang panjang

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Neee, Yoochun! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jaejoongku gila gara-gara Junsumu!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana.

"Kau pasti sudah diceritakan yeojamu kan? Yoochunooo, ottokhe? Jaejoong memintaku melakukan sex dengannya dan menyuruhku MENUNDA EJAKULASI! Kau dengar pervert? EJAKULASI! Darimana Jaejoong polosku, bidadariku tahu kata-kata ejakulasi? Cepat beritahu yeojamu itu untuk menghentikan ini dan mengalah!"

Yoochun kembali tertawa, "Enak saja Yunho! Ini kesempatan besar dan tak mungkin kulewatkan! Siapa yang tak ingin menjamah tubuh Junsuku yang seksi dan mulus. Kami sudah 6 tahun pacaran dan kau tahu, Junsuku itu tidak mengizinkan kami melakukannya sampai kami menikah, dan kesempatan itu muncul! Mimpi – mimpiku selama ini akan jadi kenyataan! Kau itu yang impoten!"

"Kau pervert kelas atas, Jidat! Mudah bagimu tapi tidak bagiku. Lagipula aku tak pernah melakukannya."

"Kau pikir aku pernah? Selama ini aku hanya bisa berkhayal lewat komik-komikku. Kupikir tak akan ada kesempatan saat melihat Junsu melemparkan komik hentaiku dan mengira itu semacam komik horror! Dia ngeri dan takut dengan sex! Intinya, sudahlah. Kita ikuti saja permainan mereka, toh tidak ada ruginya kan?" Yoochun terdengar sangat pervert. Diotaknya tersimpan ribuan rencana untuk 4 hari mendatang, untungnya dia mempunyai banyak referensi dari komik-komik hentai yang dibacanya.

Yunho terdiam, berpikir keras.

_Benar juga_ batinnya,

Terkadang saat mencium Jaejoong, dia merasakan desakan kuat untuk…. Hah… dia memukul kepalanya….

"Aku tidak sepervert kau Jidat! Sudahlah aku yang akan menyuruh Jaejoong menghentikan permainan gila ini!"

"Eeh, tunggu dulu Yunho. Masa kau tak mau melihat tubuh Jaejoongmu polos, terbaring di ranjang penuh kelopak bunga, rambut tergerai, dada menantang untuk disentuh, bibir mendesah penuh cinta memanggil namamu, ooooh opppa Yunho, lalu paha mulusnya yang membuka siap untukmu… ahh…" Provokasi Yoochun membuat selangkangan Yunho mengeras, benar juga, indahnya kalau bisa menyatukan badan dengan Jaejoong, kulitnya yang bercahaya, dadanya…. HAH! Dia tersentak lagi,

"KAU! GILAA!"

"Tapi dari nada bicaramu, aku tahu, kau inginkan?" Yoochun menggoda lagi

"Jidat lebar, kalau kau ada disini segera saja tinjuku melayang kewajahmu. Kau tidak boleh membayangkan Jaejoongku!" Yunho terdiam sejenak mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena sedikit emosi atau bernafsu. Entahlah, dia juga bingung dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Yunho mengela nafas "Oke, aku setuju. Tapi, ajari aku Jidat! Kau kan sangat pervert dan ahli dalam masalah ini."

"Sebenarnya ada orang yang sudah tingkatan dewa dalam hal ini. Jemput aku, kita temui dia."

Yunho mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Jaejoong yang telanjang, hhhaaa…. Membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Membayangkan menyentuh dadanya yang penuh, pahanya dan sesuatu diantara pahanya. Selangkangannya mengeras lagi, harus menemui Yoochun secepatnya!

.

.

"Jadi pada orang ini kita harus bertanya? Yoochun kau masih waraskan?" Yunho melihat sahabatnya dengan horror. Ini sangat tidak disangka oleh dia. Orang ini? Ckckck.

"Kalau ketahuan aku belajar untuk meniduri yeodongsaengnya bagaimana hah? Aku akan ditenggelamkan di segitiga bermuda!" Bisik Yunho panik di telinga Yoochun.

Mereka saat ini berada di studio band tempat Hyunjoong latihan. Begitu Yunho memutuskan telepon, Yoochun langsung menghubungi Hyunjoong. Mengatakan pada namja itu jika mereka akan datang berkunjung demi sebuah misi labil yang memalukan. Meminta video NC kepada Hyunjoong.

"Kau diam saja Yunho, bilang saja kita lagi bosan makanya meminta video NC. ARRA? Buatlah wajahmu sesantai dan sebosan mungkin. Pegang ini!" Yoochun menjejalkan komik ke tangan Yunho. Dengan wajah sedikit cemberut Yunho memasang stand seakan-akan sedang membaca komik dengan muka bosan yah, walau didalam hatinya dia sangat gugup.

"Tumben kalian main-main ke studio. Ada apa?" Hyunjoong meletakkan gitarnya dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun.

"Ah, ani! Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kami hanya bosan. Lihat, aku sampai membaca komik hentai Yoochun! !" Yunho meracau, membuat Yoochun menginjak kakinya.

"Hah, mainan kalian masih komik?! Hahahaha, memangnya kalian anak SD?! Sini kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang bagus" Dia beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil sesuatu dari rak.

"Tanpa diminta dia memberi sendiri. Usahamu bagus, Yunho." Yoochun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yunho yang hanya bisa melongo bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti jika dialog aneh yang tak sengaja dari keluar dari mulutnya berhasil membuat Hyunjoong segera memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan tanpa membuat diri mereka terlihat mengajukan diri.

Hyunjoong kembali dengan laptop birunya.

"Sini, aku baru saja mendonwload sesuatu yang sangat super! Mau lihat perawat, dokter atau pramugari? Dari asia, eropa atau amerika? Semuanya ada!" Dia mengutak atik laptopnya dan menekan tombol enter. Sejurus kemudian, muncul lah video pergumulan dua orang atau bahkan lebih di monitor laptop. Yunho namja yang sama sekali asing dengan dunia seperti itu tak berani melihat dan menutup wajahnya dengan komik.

"Hey Yunho! Kau seperti yeoja! Payah, kenapa yeodongsaengku tertarik denganmu! Kemarikan komik itu, ini lebih menarik!" Hyunjoong mengambil paksa komik dari tangan Yunho. Mau tak mau Yunho melihat adegan demi adegan yang tersaji di layar laptop 14 inchi.

Bagaimana dengan Yoochun? Wajahnya serius sekali, lebih serius ketika dia mengisi soal di lembar ujian. Wajahnya hampir menempel di laptop, bahkan Hyunjoong harus menariknya menjauh karena si namja tampan dengan mata bulat hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya di laptop keasayangan Hyunjoong.

"Yoochun, kau idiot! Mundur sedikit, aku mau melihat juga! Liurmu menetes kemana-mana! Yunho, jangan mundur begitu, maju sedikit"

10 menit, 30 menit, sejam berlalu. Ketiga makhluk pervert itu bernafas berat, dan menatap sangat serius pada layar. Yunho berkali kali meneguk salivanya, Yoochun menghela nafas, dan Hyunjoong? Walau pervert tingkat dewa, liurnya tetap saja hampir menetes melihat paha mulus dan payudara yang bergoyang-goyang akibat hentakan-hentakan erotis.

Dua jam berlalu, kegiatan mereka yang aneh itu harus terhenti karena baterai laptop yang habis dan Hyunjoong tidak membawa charger. Yunho tampak sedikit lega sedangkan Yoochun dan Hyunjoong terlihat tidak puas.

"Hyung video yang kau download benar-benar hebat! Huuh" Yunho menghela nafas.

"Hyung izinkan aku mengkopinya! Sebagai referensi! Jebal!" Yoochun mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan menemukan flashdisk berukuran 16 gb.

"Aku juga hyung!" Yunho menyahut dan mencari Flasdisknya sendiri dalam tas hitamnya.

Hyunjoong melirik curiga kepada keduanya. Namun matanya lebih lekat memandang Yunho.

"Heeee, referensi apa? Kau mau melakukannya dengan siapa? Yeodongsaengku?!" Suaranya meninggi.

"Ani hyung. Untuk bekal kami kelak, iyakan Yoochun?! Yunho menyikut Yoochun yang sejak tadi terdiam penuh keringat. Entah kenapa kelihatan berpikir keras.

"Kami tidak ingin terlihat seperti amatir hyung. Izinkan kami mengkopinya" Yunho memohon dan mengacung-acung flashdisknya.

Yoochun menyambung, "Tidak akan kami salah gunakan, Tenang saja hyung!"

Hyunjoong memperhatikan keadaan Yunho dan Yoochun yang terlihat memelas. Merasa kasihan dengan dua makhluk malang itu akhirnya Hyunjoong menyetujuinya

"Nee, arasoo. Kemarikan flashdiskmu. Palli Baterainya mau habis" Hyunjoong merebut flash disk dari tangan Yunho dan Yoochun. Keduanya terlihat sumringah dan melakukan salaman kemenangan. Dan kemudian berdiri dibelakang namja kekar itu memilih file mana saja yang diinginkan.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Mereka pulang dengan ancaman Hyunjoong.

"Kalau kalian memberitahu Jaejoong tentang ini, habislah kalian! Terutama kau, Yunho!" Hyunjoong menunjuk – nunjuk muka namja bermata sipit itu dengan telunjuk. Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian melihat Hyunjoong yang buru-buru meninggalkan mereka dan menelepon seorang yeoja.

Di mobil mereka bersuka cita. "Perjalanan kita mulus Yunho! Karena kepolosanmu yang sudah taraf kronis! Hyunjoong hyung dengan mudah memberikan data NC ini semua! Daebak! Mari kita makan ramen!"

"Jidat pabo! Polos! Mulutmu minta di robek?

"Hahahahah. Kau memang polos Yunho! Apa kau tidak sadar! Mudahan kau tidak memalukan dirimu didepan para yeoja yang membuat kita seperti ini! Kalau Jaejoong sampai kau permalukan di depan Junsu! Hahaha. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!

"Cih. Kau percaya diri sekali Yoochun! Kau sama tidak tahunya dengan diriku! Ingat kita sama – sama belum pernah melakukannya!"

"Gampang Yunho! Aku sudah memiliki dasar karena bantuan komik hentaiku! Tinggal menggabungkannya dengan video ini aku pikir aku bakal mahir saat hari H!"

Senyum kebanggaan terpampang di raut wajah Yoochun.

"Aku akan belajar dengan giat!"

"Hahahahaha. Terserahmu Yunho! Yang jelas aku sudah tak sabar menunggu 4 hari lagi. Akan kupuaskan hasrat ini, huahahaha" Yunho menyetir dengan sedikit gelisah, melirik Yoochun yang masih tertawa bahagia.! Baiklah. Dia akan memulainya malam ini! Mencari refrensi dari video – video rating tinggi milik Hyunjoong! Yeoja-yeoja! Tunggulah kejutan dari kami!

**TBC**

.

Makasih yang udah Review and follow/favs, chap depan ending dan NC MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA kalo reviewnya makin nyusut, saya ga jadi post part endingnya. Udah ah. Jika berkenan tinggalkan review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:**

**Vienasoma & Gyasoma**

**Remaker: Chickenbear**

**Main Cast:**

**Yunjae( Yunho/Jaejoong)**

**Yoosu (Yoochun/Junsu)**

**Support Cast:**

**Hyunjoong**

**Jihye**

**Genre:**

**NC. Smut. Romance Komedi. SG**

**Rating:**

**SMUT-NC**

**.**

**Hehehehe maaf ya updatenya lama. Saya baru sadar kalo email saya ke-setting untuk ga terima pesan dari ffn, makanya saya pikir.. hah makin lama makin dikit yang review, eh ternyata pas emailnya udah dibuka, ada banyak hihihi~ Oh ya ini sekali lagi ya, FFnya VIENASOMA yang aslinya pair; Gweboon X Jinki dan Minho X Taemin. Hmm, baca sampe abis ya^^**

**FF ini aslinya di protect loh, maka berbahagialah kalian bisa membacanya bebas tanpa password u,u karena ini NC! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**All Authors POV**

1 hari sebelum hari H

Dua orang yeoja kelihatan sibuk berkeliaran, keluar masuk dari toko-toko lingerie sambil menenteng entah berapa banyak tas belanjaan. Yah dua yeoja yang sedikit akut gilanya, namun entah kenapa dianugerahi keperfectan yang luar biasa. Jaejoong dan Junsu. Wajah manis mereka berdua dipenuhi keringat, namun tak gentar memilah-milih lingerie.

"Jae, aku yang pink itu!"

"Enak saja, aku yang memegangnya duluan, pabo!"

"Aku melihatnya duluan."

"ANI. Aku yang memegang duluan, jadi itu milikku Su." Jaejoong membawa lari 2 pieces lingerie berenda itu ke kasir tanpa mencobanya. Junsu menuntutnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Padahal, dia sudah membeli hampir 50 pasang lingerie. Entah mereka gila atau memang tidak waras, kenapa harus membeli sebanyak itu?

"Jae, kau curang! Hueee….. Aku mau yang itu!" Junsu merengek kesal kepada Jaejoong yang dengan santai mengeluarkan kartu kredit goldnya.

"Hmm, apakah anda benar-benar mau membeli ini Nona? Ukurannya saya rasa sedikit kecil untuk anda, 34 D? Hmm, saya yakin dada anda ukurannya lebih di atas itu." Yeoja yang merupakan kasir disana memperlihatkan label lingerie itu kepada Jaejoong, menunjukan label size yang tertera.

"MWO? Benarkah?" Jaejoong menarik label size yang berada di lingier itu dan melihatnya dan benar saja itu memang bukan ukurannya. Dia tidak memperhatikan. Dia hanya focus pada model dan warnanya saja. Sial.

"Ayolah unni, carikan sizeku! Aku mau itu!" Jaejoong mencak-mencak tidak karuan, rambutnya yang di gerai ditarik-tarik. Melihat kesempatan itu, Junsu menyambar lingerie pink yang ada di tangan Jae dan langsung mencobanya diluar pakaiannya. Mematut dirinya sebentar dan mengadapai sahabatnya dengan waja!h puas. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang sangat cocok dengan lingier yang mereka perebutkan.

"Hum, Jaejoong. Nampaknya ini ditakdirkan untukku! Siapa suruh punya dada bengkak seperti itu! harusnya seperti aku, yang proposional, imut dan menggemaskan!"

Jaejoong mencibirkan bibirnya, tak mengindahkan Junsu yang mulai berfashion show dengan lingerie itu dan diperhatikan oleh pengunjung toko yang berada diluar, terutama para namja. Bahkan ada yang sengaja berhenti di depan etalase, memperhatikan sampai meneteskan air lirunya. Padahal tubuh Junsu masih mengenakan t-shirt kuning di balik linggier pink yang dia kenakan. Entah tubuhnya memang indah dan menggiurkan atau memang para namja itu tidak pernah melihat yeoja cantik?

"YAH. Kau!Berhenti Sekarang juga!" Jaejoong menyeret tangan Junsu dan melepas paksa lingerie dari tubuhnya.

"Junsu, berhenti mempermalukanku dengan bersikap seperti yeoja murahan!"

"Yeoja murahan?! Jae, aku sedang berfashion show! Mereka menyukaiku. Lihat namja-namja diluar itu? Mereka melihatku sedari tadi. Bukankah aku seperti selebritis! Annyoeng !" Junsu melambai kepada namja yang menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca etalase toko dengan ekspresi mesum. Melihat Junsu lekat tanpa lepas. Dan ketika yeoja itu melambai namja tak jelas itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Ckckckkc.

"Aigooo, kasihan sekali namja itu, terlalu bersemangat." Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Jadi Jae, ini buatku saja! Lagipula masih banyak yang sesuai dengan dada bengkakmu itu!" Junsu merampas kembali lingerie dari genggaman Jaejoong, namun kalah cepat dan Jaejoong berhasil mengelak. Dia tidak akan memberikan begitu saja barang yang mereka perebutkan. Dia harus yakin dulu jika dia telah mendapatkan barang yang lebih bagus dari barang ini.

"Unni, sudah dapat yang ukuranku?! 36 D!" Jaejoong berteriak kepada pelayan toko yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa lingerie dari dalam toko.

"Nona, yang ada 36B. yongseohaejusibsio (Maaf)! Untuk itu kami menawarkan beberapa lingerie yang mungkin membuat anda berminat"

Jaejoong menggerutu kesal, namun mengambil semua lingerie yang dibawakan oleh pelayan toko itu.

"Ya sudah! Ini semua 36D kan? Aku ambil semua Unni," Terkaget dengan mata membulat. Pelayan itu tidak percaya. Apa? Mengambil semua linggier yang dia bawa tanpa mencobanya? Bukankah mereka sudah membeli berpuluh – puluh pasang lingerie?

"Junsu. Kau jangan senang dulu ara?! Saat ini kau hanya beruntung! Bawa semua ini unni, dan lingier pink yang yeoja ini pegang! Ini kartu kreditku. Aku capek" Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tunggu di sudut toko, sementara si pelayan membawa semua barang belanjaannya ke kasir.

"Asiiik…Asiikkkk…Lingerie itu kumenangkan," Junsu bersorak menang, membuat Jaejoong terbakar amarah. Cih. Dia kalah? Ani.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH! Aku membelikanmu, pabo! Sial. Kau beruntung karena dadamu terlalu kecil dan standar jadi gampang menemukan ukuranmu. Kalau aku special, ekstra size yang disukai namja!" Jaejoong membusungkan dadanya kepada Junsu.

"Dadamu seperti susunya sapi perah."

"Dadamu seperti dinding tembok!"

"Dadamu bengkak seperti disengat lebah!"

"Oppaku pasti suka, oppamu akan menyesal karena dadamu kecil. Jinx! Kau kalah! Pergilah melihat-lihat lagi Lee Junsu. Anemiaku kambuh jika melihat wajahmu itu!" Jaejoong berbaring di sofa dan menutupi matanya dengan lengan.

"Pabo!" Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju rak-rak lain. Ada satu lingerie berwarna kuning muda yang sangat manis tergantung di rak, Junsu buru-buru hendak mengambilnya namun bukan hanya dia yang tertarik. Seorang yeoja cantik juga memegangnya.

"Mian, kau juga menyukainya?"

Junsu mendongak dan melihat yeoja itu. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai ikal pada ujung rambutnya. Junsu mengenalinya.

"Jihye sunbae?"

"Junsu?"

Junsu mengangguk dan mereka berpelukan.

"Kau mencari lingerie?"

"Ne sunbae? Wae?"

"Ani. Hanya kaget saja! Kau menginginkan yang kuning ini?"

"Ne, soalnya lingerie ini imut sekali dan warnanya kuning. Tapi kalau sunbae menginginkannya, aku akan menyerahkannya" Junsu menunduk dengan wajah memelas. Jihye sunbae melihatnya dan tidak tega.

"Untukmu saja Junsu! Wajahmu itu membuatku tak tega! Lagipula itu lebih pantas untukmu"

Dia menyerahkan lingerie itu dan kemudian menyubit gemas pipi Junsu, "Andai saja aku mempunyai dongsaeng sepertimu, akan kudandani setiap hari!"

"Jeongmalyo? Kamsahamnida Jihye sunbae" Junsu memeluk Jihye sunbae dengan senang, sampai suara datar dan malas dari Jaejoong memanggil Junsu terdengar.

"Junsu ayo kita pulang! Barang kita Sudah selesai dibungkus dan ini sudah sore. Kita punya janji di spa jam 6 nanti" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan mata yang sibuk dengan BB ditangannya. Dan begitu dia mendongakkan kepala dari BBnya, dia terkejut melihat Junsu bersama dengan sunbae idolanya.

"Aigoooo. Sunbae! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" Jaejoong menghampiri Jihye sunbae dan berpelukan.

"Datang bersama siapa, sunbae?"

Belum sempat Jihye sunbae menjawab, seorang namja bertubuh altetis dan tampan mendatangi mereka.

"Yeobo, apa sudah selesai memilih? Aigooo! Jae!"

Eh?

Jaejoong melihat Hyunjoong dan melirik kepada Jihye.

"Oppa?! Kau bersama Jihye sunbae! Kalian berpacaran?!" Jaejoong dan Junsu menjerit, terkejut. Hyunjoong tak kalah kaget dengan mereka, namja itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Yeobo, bukannya kau sudah memberitahu Jae kalau kita pacaran?" Jihye sunbae bertanya kebingungan dengan ekspresi kaget mereka bertiga.

"Hee? Bukannya oppa pacaran dengan Yuri sunbae dari kelas 3-5?" Junsu berkata polos membuat ekspresi Hyunjoong tambah panik. Jihye sunbae mendelik kesal pada Hyunjoong,

"Mwo? Yuri? Kau bilang kau sudah putus yeobo!"

"Aniyoooo, semua itu salah sangka, aku…." Hyunjoong berusaha memberikan penjelasan, namun terlambat, Jihye sunbae keburu mengamuk dan melemparkan lingerie-lingerie dari rak kepada Hyunjoong. Sementara itu, kedua yeoja itu mengendap-endap meninggalkan pasangan itu.

.

.

Viagra. V-i-a-g-r-a. Yunho mengeja kata itu di sebuah botol yang tersusun di rak.

"Oy, Yoochun! Kau yakin ini akan berfungsi? Katanya ini berbahaya?"

Yoochun yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pemilik toko menghampiri Yunho.

"Dasar amatir! Kau tahu, kalau cuma sekali-sekali saja tidak berpengaruh buruk pada junior dan staminamu. Malah kau akan tambah perkasa Yunho – ah!" Yoochun memprovokasi seperti tukang obat berpengalaman.

"Ok, aku beli. Tapi, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada juniorku, kau yang bertanggung jawab!"

"Ck, kau ini, sudahlah, keluarkan kartu kreditmu mari kita bayar dan pergi secepatnya dari sini. Aku sudah lapar dan yeojaku sudah minta dijemput!"

"Yeojaku juga sudah minta dijemput. Katanya perlu bantuan membawa belanjaanya. Aku tak mengerti yeoja-yeoja ini, apa yang mereka beli? Apa semua isi mall di borong?" Yunho melihat layar i-phonenya dengan malas. Yoochun mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Kata Junsu, mereka memborong lingerie seksi untuk besok! Bayangkan! Lingerie seksi! Dada Jaejoong dengan lingerie seksi berwarna pink yang menantang!"

Shit. Si Jidat ini apa tidak bisa tutup mulut dan berhenti memprovokasi Yunho agar tak berimajinas liar tentang yeojachingunya?

"YAH, tutup mulutmu Yoochun! Jangan membuatku merobek mulutmu. Aku menyimpan tenagaku buat besok! Ini kartuku! Bayar dan bungkus" Dia mendorong Yoochun pergi dan sejurus kemudian memencet-mencet layar i-phonenya. Mencari Sebuah kontak bernama ***yeobo*** dan mendialnya.

"Yeoboseo oppa, lama sekali, aku capeeek, ayo segera jemput aku" sSuara manja dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho meneguk salivanya.

"Nee, Jaee, sebentar. Aku masih berbelanja dengan Yoochun. 10 menit lagi nee?"

"Berbelanja? Tumben sekali! Kau berbelanja apa oppa? Ah yah, aku baru saja selesai membeli lingerie untuk besok. Aku akan mengirimkan fotoku menggunakan lingerie itu nanti malam, oppa pilih yang mana oppa inginkan untuk kupakai. Oke oppa?"

DEG! Aigooo…. Yeoja ini bisa membuat Yunho mati berdiri. Sesuatu diantara selangkangannya mengeras, bisa-bisa tak sabar menunggu besok!

"Haha, kau ada-ada saja, Jae" Tertawa paksa sedangkan peluh keringat sudah singgah di keningnya. Tangannya mengepal, baiklah. Sabar Yunho. Kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam dan bisa menyerangnya.

"Ya sudah, Yoochun sudah selesai membayar, kami akan menjemput kalian"

"Ok. Bye oppa! Muah!"

Tak lama mereka berdua sudah melaju di jalanan yang lenggang, Yoochun menyetir mobil BMWnya dengan tenang.

"Yoochun"

"Hm?"

"Jae bilang dia akan mengirimkan fotonya menggunakan lingerie nanti malam, dan aku bisa memilihnya. Bagaimana iniii? Bisa – bisa aku menerjangnya saat bertemu. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri!" Yunho menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"Benarkah? Waah, kalau Jaejoong begitu, Junsu pasti mengikutinya! …. Sudahlah Yunho, nikmati saja. Kau terlalu tegang dan berpikir keras. Biarkan semuanya mengalir dengan indah"

"Doakan aku bisa menahan diri begitu bertemu dengan Jaejoong nanti di mall kodok, atau jangan salahkan aku kalau sekuriti mall menangkapku dan fotoku dipasang di mall sebagai ~The Pervert Man of The Year~ karena menerjang yeojachingunya sendiri"

Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang terlihat kusut menahan hasrat akibat imajinasinya yang terlalu liar dan hampir tak bisa dikendalikan.

.

.

**Hari H**

Kedua yeoja cantik sedang sibuk berdandan di kamar mandi hotel. Mereka sudah di sana semenjak sejam yang lalu, meninggalkan oppa-oppa mereka di luar.

"Jae, apa benar diikat seperti ini?" Junsu sibuk dengan tali-tali branya yang melilit kesana kemari. Jaejoong yang memulaskan lipgloss dibibirnya, menjadi kesal dengan kebodohan Junsu.

"Pabo, mengikat tali bra saja kau tidak tahu. Bagaimana nanti di ranjang? Sini kubetulkan!" Dia mendekati Junsu dan memperbaiki tali temali bra yang kusut.

"Sip. Sudah selesai. Eh, make-upmu terlalu tipis. Eyeshadow macam apa itu! Kau bisa berdandan tidak sih?!"

"Ini kan sedang ngetrend Jae! Kau saja yang berdandan terlalu tebal, seperti ahjuma!"

"Ah, aku tak peduli. Sini, pejamkan matamu! Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup, perlu sedikit warna cerah!" Jaejoong mengambil eyeshadow dan memulaskannya sedikit dimata Junsu. Tangan Jaejoong sedikit gemetar, membuat Junsu heran, "Jae, Waegure? Apa kau sakit? Tanganmu gemetaran"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja sedikit dingin disini. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?!"

Jaejoong berbalik dan menyimpan kotak eyeshadownya. Kenyataannya, Jaejoong GUGUP berat! Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya! Walaupun sudah membaca dan belajar banyak tentang foreplay dan sex, tetap saja dia grogi. Bagaimana nanti? Aku harus apa? Apa aku akan kuat? Apa Yunho oppa bisa bertahan lama? Apa aku akan menang?

"Dingin? Dingin apanya Jae? Heater ruangan ini menyala. Dasar aneh" Junsu berbalik ke cermin di kamar mandi bergaya klasik yang seluas ruang kelas mereka, lengkap dengan Jacuzzi, cermin besar, lemari, dan sofa panjang. "Wah, mataku terlihat cantik, benar apa yang kau bilang Jae!" Dia mengedip-kedipkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya.

"Hmm, sekarang giliranku menelitimu! Kurasa lingerie itu tak cocok dengan make upmu!" Junsu membongkar-bongkar koper dan menemukan sebuah lingerie putih berenda pink. "Coba pakai ini!" Dia melemparkan lingerie itu pada Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Tapi yang kupakai ini yang difavoritkan Yunho oppa. Hmmm, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba" Jaejoong melepaskan lingerie yang dipakainya dan mencoba lingerie yang dilemparkan Junsu.

"Nah Jae, sementara kau mencobanya. Aku akan menggulung rambutku. Kurasa dengan dandanan ini rambut ikal akan cocok sekali. Benarkan?" Junsu mengambil penggulung rambut dan mencolokannya ke steker. Bersenandung riang, dia duduk di depan cermin dan menggulung rambutnya. Sementara Jaejoong mematut-matutkan dirinya di depan cermin dengan lingerie dan menoleh kearah Junsu. Ada yang aneh, sikap ceria Junsu seperti dibuat-buat. Junsu memang memasang wajah ceria dan tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu sama dengan senyuman aneh yang sering muncul kalau dia sedang gugup.

"Su" panggilnya

"Hmm, " Junsu berbalik dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Apa pikiranmu sama denganku?"

"Wae?" Junsu menjawab lirih

Jaejoong menatap Junsu tajam, dan sedetik kemudian.

"Jae! Aku gugup sekali! Otthokeee? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana! Apa aku harus diam dan membuka pahaku dan membiarkan oppa memasukinya?" Junsu menghambur kehadapan Jaejoong memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan mata cemas.

"Jadi pikiran kita sama? Akh jinjja. Aku jugaaaaaa gugup. Hah, apa bisa penis sebesar itu memasuki punyaku yang sekecil ini? Haaa, kita pabo!"

"Apa kita mundur saja?" Junsu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Jaejoong terdiam, "Tak bisa!" Katanya kemudian "Harga diri kita dipertaruhkan! Aku sudah habis-habisan belajar dan mempersiapkan diri! Su, kita harus bisa! Harus bisa! Kompetisi ini harus tetap berjalan, araso?" Dia memegang bahu Junsu dan menguatkannya.

Junsu pada awalnya cemas, terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Jaejoong dan akhirnya mengangguk pasti.

"Hm, mari kita lanjutkan!" Dia menautkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau siap? Mari kita keluar!" Jaejoong bersiap membuka pintu

"Anii, aku mau pipis dulu. Dari tadi aku menahannya karena gugup" Junsu berlari kecil menuju toilet.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga mau memperbaiki dandananku" Dia duduk kembali di depan cermin dan meraih kotak kosmetiknya.

.

.

Dua orang namja tampan tengah duduk di sofa kamar hotel mewah, menunggu yeojachingu mereka yang entah sedang apa di kamar mandi.

"Otte? Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada yeojachingu kita yang keterlaluan itu?" Yunho melempar bantalan sofa pada Yoochun yang tenang-tenang saja membaca komik. Yoochun tersenyum simpul, menutup komik dan bersandar ke sofa.

"Yaah, lakukan sajalah"

"Lakukan apa? Jaejoongku yang manis dan polos ituuuuu? Tidaaak…. Membayangkanya saja aku sudah gemetaran. Walaupun aku sudah mencoba belajar dari video yang kita dapatkan tapi, tetap saja, argghh" Dia bergidik, tak sanggup membayangkan kekasihnya itu tanpa sehelai pakaian.

"Santailaaah, mereka tak sepolos itu. Kalau mereka seputih salju, tak mungkin mereka mengajak kita kan? Nikmati sajalah. Memangnya kau tak pernah berciuman, meraba…"

"Meraba apa? Pikiranmu pervert sekali Yoochun" Yunho mendecak tak percaya.

"Kau ini pacaran seperti apa? Jangan-jangan kau impoten"

"Tutup mulutmu, Aku tentu saja pernah menciumnya. Itu sudah sering kami lakukan tapi, kali ini? Aku?"

"Ckckk, sini ku bisikan sesuatu" Yoochun mendekat pada Yunho dan membisikan sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin membuat Yunho membesarkan matanya dan bernafas kencang, meneguk salivanya. Yoochun memberitahukan pembagian tempat dan gaya yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Araso? Mari kita dobrak pintu kamar mandi. Kita berikan hukuman pada yeoja-yeoja nakal itu"

Sedikit berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi, bak FBI yang hendak menangkap penjahat, mereka mengendap-endap di depan pintu kamar mandi, Yoochun memberikan clue.

"Saat hitungan ketiga, kita buka…. Satu… dua…tiga!"

BRAK!

"Hey yeoja, kalian terlalu lama." Yoochun menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum mesum.

"Maka dari itu, kami harus menculik kalian" Lanjut Yunho.

Yoochun menggendong Junsu yang terkejut dan Yunho membopong Jaejoong yang masih memegang lipgloss.

"OPPAAA!" Teriak mereka berdua, meronta-ronta. Sesuai pembagian tempat yang mereka tentukan, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke ranjang dan Yoochun menghempaskan badan Junsu di sofa panjang di seberang ranjang.

"Huks, oppaaa. Kau jahat. Jangan membantingku terlalu kita harus di sofa? Jaejoong di ranjang" Junsu menggeliat dari sofa berusaha berdiri namun, Yoochun mendekapnya dan kembali menjatuhkannya di sofa.

"Gwenchana…. Sofa atau ranjang sama saja Junsu! Kajja mari kita mulai taruhan kalian. Aku akan mengajarkanmu yang lebih dashyat dari yang kau tahu digoogle." Yoochun tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Junsu sebelumnya.

"Hm, lingerie yang manis, tapi lebih manis lagi kalau di buka, ne?"

"Aahh, opppaa…. Sakkittt… Aahh….." Dari arah ranjang kedua pasangan lain, terdengar desahan Jaejoong, entah apa yang sedang di lakukan Yunho padanya. Junsu tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena Yoochun mendesaknya untuk tetap berada di bawahnya. Junsu hanya bisa melongo heran

_Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? _

"Oppa, kenapa Jaejoong menjerit? Apa dia disakiti?" Tanya Junsu polos.

"Tak usah mengurusi mereka, sini, ada aku. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendesah seperti itu" Sementara berbicara, tangannya membuka kaitan bra Junsu.

"Oppa, jangan, aku maluu!" Junsu berusaha menutupi dadanya yang polos dengan kedua tangan.

"Yah kau ingin kalah dari Jaejoong? Hmm?" Junsu diam dan kesempatan itu di manfaatkan Yoochun. Dia menarik paksa bra Junsu dan melemparnya. Dia menurunkan wajahnya ke dada Junsu dan mulai menghisap nipple kemerahan milik Junsu.

"Ahhh, opppaa…. Kennaapa kau melakukan itu" Sensasi rasa sakit bercampur nikmat menjalari saraf Junsu. Dari hasilnya mensearch di google tentang sex, dia tahu kalau berhubungan sex ada yang namanya foreplay, semacam menghisap nipple dan sebagainya. Tapi dia tak tahu kalau rasanya seperti ini. Yoochun menyadari kalau Junsu mulai menikmati hisapan-hisapannya dan sengaja berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Junsu menarik kepala Yoochun.

_Hm, gotcha! Aku mendapatkannya! Pikiran kotor Yoochun berkata_.

Dengan senang hati dia melanjutkan serangannya ke dada Junsu dan tangannya menjulur nakal membuka celana dalam berenda milik Junsu.

Di sisi lain, pasangan Yunjae sedang asik berciuman dan tangan mereka masing-masing menjelajah. Yunho meremas payudara Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Kau curang, oppa. Kau ternyata lebih tahu dariku. Apa kau pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong di sela sela cumbuan mereka.

"Pabo, yeojachingku dari dulu cuma kau. Mana mungkin aku pernah melakukannya, hanya saja tubuhku bergerak sesuai naluri" Tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yunho kembali menghujamkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Membuat yeoja yang berada dibawahnya sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Tak puas denga bibir ranum Jaejoong, dia berpindah keleher jenjang yang nampak begitu menggoda. Mendaratkan bibirnya disana dan menciumnya sedikit menghisap. Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Dan menaikkan sedikit dadanya dan Yunho mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali meremasnya dan tangan yang lain membuka bra yang menutupinya.

"Oppa.."

Menatap nanar kepada mata sabit Yunho. Begitu menggoda. Begitu membangkitkan gairah. Hanya tersenyum nakal dan kemudian membuang Bra tersebut asal. Yunho membenamkan kepalanya pada belahan dada Jaejoong. Menjilatinya lembut hingga mencapai pusar. Mengabaikan desahan lain dari arah sofa.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang? Pasangan disana sepertinya sudah memulai kegiatan lain selain berciuman" Yunho melepas satu – persatu kancing bajunya dan membuang kemeja itu disamping ranjang. Melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat tangannya beralih ke resleting celananya.

"Oppa, aku saja yang membukanya" Tangan Jaejoong meraih risleting celananya dan membukanya perlahan. Sekarang posisi mereka berbalik, Jaejoong yang berada di atas Yunho. Jaejoong menarik celana jeans Yunho dan perlahan-lahan menurunkannya. Boxer berwarna biru dengan sesuatu diantaranya yang begitu menegang, membuat Jaejoong bergetar.

"Opppaaa, bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" Pinta Jaejoong dengan suara yang seksi. Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, namun tangannya tak lepas dari payudara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya, menyentuh pelan dan lembut, membuat Yunho mengerang.

"Jae…. Arhhhhh" Melihat reaksi oppanya, Jaejoong semakin agresif menyentuh dan menyentuh, namun tidak membuka boxernya. Hal itu membuat Yunho gemas, "Jae.. jangan mempermainkanku. Buka saja"

Jaejoong menurutinya, perlahan dia membuka boxer Yunho dan terlihatlah junior Yunho, Jae begitu takjub. Begitu besar dan seperti menantangnya. Daerah sekitar perutnya berdesir aneh, mendorongnya untuk menyentuh.

"Oppa, mungkin aku tidak mahir. Tapi aku akan mencobanya"

Jaejoong lebih merendahkan tubuhnya, dan melakukan oral pada penis Yunho. Pelan-pelan dia memasukannya kemulut dan mengulumnya. Yunho mengerang nikmat dan sedikit menjambak rambut Jaeeboon, ini kali pertama untuknya juga.

"Kenapa oppa? Sakit?" Jae sedikit takut melihat reaksi oppanya yang bermata sabit itu dan menghentikan aksinya. Dia khawatir melukai junior Yunho.

"Ani, Jaejoong. Uh, hanya saja… itu..hhh…Sangat nikmat. Jangan berhenti. Lakukan lagi" Ujar Yunho ditengah desahannya, dia sudah siap. Nampak dari juniornya yang sudah menegak. Jaejoong kembali pada penis Yunho dan mengulumnya pelan. Naik dan turun, desahan Yunho semakin menjadi.

"Arhh, Jae… Jae… arhhh …"

Sementara di sofa, pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu sudah sama-sama tak mengenakan apapun. Mereka sibuk berciuman, menautkan lidah mereka, mendesah tak karuan. Tangan mereka masing-masing bekerja, Yoochun sibuk memainkan nipple Junsu yang mengembang dan Junsu mengerayangi penis Yoochun. Merubah posisi mereka, Yoochun turun dari sofa dan duduk berselonjor di lantai, Junsu sedikit bingung.

"Oppa? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Sini, berdirilah didepanku. Aku ingin memuaskanmu" Junsu menurutinya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Yoochun. Junsu berdiri di depan wajah Yoochun, vaginanya frontal menghadap wajah Yoochun. Yoochun melakukan _under the cuckoo nest_, dia meng-oral Junsu dalam posisi duduk dan Junsu berdiri. Lidahnya memainkan vagina Junsu, mencari G-spotnya. Junsu mendesah pelan, menikmati setiap permainan lidah Yoochun yang masuk kedalam vaginanya dan lalu menghisapnya sedikit. Junsu menggeliat tak karuan, menjambak rambut Yoochun kasar. Jika dia tahu kalau seks senikmat ini, mungkin dia yang akan selalu mengajak Yoochun melakukannya.

"Nee, oppaa…. Arhhh" Junsu mengerang pelan. Yoochun semakin TURN-ON dan lidahnya mencari-cari klitoris, mendapatkannya kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat, sekali lagi membuat Junsu mengerang. Pinggulnya terasa lemas, dan hampir saja terjatuh namun dengan sigap Yoochun menahan pinggulnya. Yoochun mengigit ujung klitorisnya dan tangannya meraih kepayudara Junsu, meremasnya kuat.

"Arhh, oppaaa…. Sakit…. Arh… uhh… hng…" Junsu mengigiti ujung kukunya, ini terlalu nikmat untuknya, precumnya membanjiri mulut Yoochun. Yoochun mengusap cairan hangat itu dari mulutnya.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin panas, tanpa ragu Yunho melakukan petting, direbahkannya Jaejoong di ranjang dan membuka pahanya.

"Oppa, jangan masukkan dulu, aku takut…" Ada kekhawatiran di wajah Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, nikmati saja dulu ini" Yunho menggesekan kepala penisnya di antara lubang vagina Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengelinjang dan menarik kepala Yunho mendekat padanya, memberikan French kiss pada Yunho, kedua lidah mereka beradu menimbulkan suara kecapan-kecapan diantara desahan nafas mereka.

"Oppaa… ahhh… uhhh…ahhhhhhh" Jaejoong menjerit semakin keras saat Yunho sedikit memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat.

"Jae, kau sudah siap kurasa. Cairanmu banyak sekali" Yunho menjilati lubang vagina Jaejoong dengan erotis dan memainkan sedikit klitorisnya.

"Ummph, oppa, aku… aku…. Hhhh…."

Yunho mengambil posisi misionaris dan menaruh kaki Jaejoong di bahunya. Mengangkat pinggul yeoja itu dan satu tangannya memegang penisnya. Perlahan, kepala penisnya memasuki lubang vagina Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu mengerang hebat.

"Oooppaa….hhhhh… ahhhh"

Yeoja manis itu mengerang dan mendorong tubuh Yunho yang berusaha memasukinya. Terasa sakit dan perih di mulut vaginanya.

"Opaa… sakit… akh…"

"Sabar Jae. Hanya awalnya, bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? Sstt, tolong jangan mendorongku. Akan terasa lebih sakit jika memulainya dari awal, hmm?"

Yeoja manis itu memanggut mengerti. Membiarkan Yunho kembali mengarahkan penisnya. Pelan. Mengigit bibirnya kuat. Jae menarik wajah Yunho ke wajahnya. Melumat bibir namja itu ganas. Mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian lubang vaginanya dengan melakukan ciuman dalam.

Hentakan kuat dan tegas.

"AKHHHHH"

Jaejoong meringis sakit. Perih dan pedih. Ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya. Namun namja itu tetap berada di posisinya. Dia ingat jika ini hanya awalnya dan jika di mulai dari awal lagi semua akan terasa sakit kembali.

"Sssssttt…. Ummpphhhh"

Meraup bibir Jaejoong pelan. Hanya ciuman lembut dan tidak bernafsu. Hanya ingin membuat yeoja itu tenang sebelum melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya yang akan mungkin lebih menyakiti Jaejoong.

Menautkan bibir dan lidah. Melakukan deep kiss dan memulai hal panas. Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya, pelan dan lembut. Lama kelamaan, Jaejoong menikmati irama gerakan pinggul Yunho dan berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

Junsu terengah-engah di atas dada Yoochun. Baru saja Yoochun berhasil melakukan _penetrasi_ (proses pemasukan penis kelubang vagina) yang memakan banyak tenaga. Junsu berulangkali menjerit dan mendorong perut Yoochun dengan kakinya bahkan menendang beberapa kali. Begitu menyakitkan ketika penis itu mencoba memasuki lubang vaginanya dan itu membuat air matanya sedikit mengalir

"Junsu, wae? Kita lanjutkan lagi? Hmm?" Dia menyentil ujung hidung Junsu. Junsu menghela nafas panjang.

"Nee oppa, ayo aku sudah siap. aku akan menahan sakitnya"

"Tidak akan sakit lagi setelah ini Su, nikmati saja ne."

Yoochun tersenyum senang sementara otaknya berpikir keras gaya apa yang ingin dicobanya.

_Aku tahu, ujarnya dalam hati_.

Di gendongnya Junsu dan menyilangkan kaki yeoja manis itu di belakangnya dan pelan-pelan dimasukannya penisnya. Membuat Junsu meringis pelan. Mungkin ini terlihat terlalu memaksakan diri, sex pertama dengan gaya _piston_ tapi yah, gaya itu merupakan gaya pertama yang telah di pikirkan Yoochun.

Menaik turunkan tubuh Junsu dengan tenaganya yang berlebihan. Yeoja manis itu ringan hingga memudahkan mereka melakukan sex seperi itu. Yoochun memejamkan matanya pelan menahan desahan dari hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan. Penisnya terasa dijepit oleh dinding vagina Junsu yang sudah sangat sempit. Sensor – sensor kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh bagian tubuh bawah mereka sungguh membuat Yoochun hilang akal.

"Akh…."

"Akh.. Akh.. Akh.. Akh.. Oppa…"

Melenguh dan mendesah. Tubuh mereka licin oleh peluh keringat yang muncul. Yoochun menurunkan tubuh Junsu dan mendesaknya di sofa. Kaki kiri Junsu dia naikan di atas pundak dan kaki kanannya dia lebarkan sehingga memudahkan pinggulnya untuk bergerak.

Bibirnya menyambar nipple Junsu dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Lagi memulai persetubuhan yang sudah lama dia inginkan.

"akh.. akh.. oppa.. pelan… akh…"

.

.

"Oppa…. Ugh….."

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong keatas pahanya dan memangkunya. Berpelukan sesaat dan mengatur nafas. Wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan dan bertatapan dalam. Yunho membelai pipi wajah yeoja itu yang terlihat memerah dengan peluh keringat yang membanjiri kening dan sekitar tubuhnya. Sangat seksi dan menggairahkan. Tangan Yunho meraup dada Jaejoong dan meremasnya pelan. Wajahnya dia dekatkan kepada dada lain. Mulutnya terbuka dan membiarkan nipple itu memasuki mulutnya dan kemudian mengulumnya. Menjilatinya bagai sebuah permen lolipop manis.

Mulut vagina Jaejoong menggesek pelan penis Yunho ketika namja itu asik memainkan dadanya. Yunho melebarkan kaki Jaejoong dan memegang pangkal paha yeoja itu.

"pegang pundakku,…"

Menuruti namjachingunya. Jaejoong memegang pundak Yunho dan membiarkan namja itu mengarahkan penisnya kearah lubang vaginanya. _SeeSaw_. Gaya yang akan mereka pakai.

Memperbaiki duduknya dan memberikan Jaejoong posisi yang nyaman Yunho memegang pangkal paha Jaejoong dan mulai menarik mundurkannya. Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar sedikit menjauh darinya sepanjang tangan mungil yeoja itu. Jemari Jaejoong menekan kuat pundak Yunho dan secara naluri mengikuti alur dan ritme yang di lakukan kekasihnya ketika menarik dan memundurkan pinggulnya, pelan dan hanya pelan.

"Akh…"

"Sssttt…. Ahhhh.. Jae…. Jae"

"Opaa… akh,. Akh.. Akh.. Akh.. Akh.. Akh"

Ritme semakin cepat dan kenikmatan semakin terasa. Penis yang menggesek dalam lubang vagina yang begitu sempit dan belum terjamah. Memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara bagi mereka yang telah melakukannya.

BUGH

Yunho membalik badan Jaejoong agar berada di bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya mengapit di sisi sisi wajah yeoja manis itu. Melebarkan kaki Jaejoong seperti membentuk huruf V.

Mulai memasukkan lagi penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Jaejoong dan kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya

"Akh.. Akh.."

.

.

"Akh.. Oppa.. Akh…."

"Su…. Ussshh.. Umphh…"

Yoochun menghisap bibir Junsu dan melakukan deep kiss. Masih dengan bagian tubuh bawah mereka yang bekerja dengan keras, sex membuat Yoochun gila. Dan entah berapa lama sudah mereka melakukannya. Dia belum merasa puas dan lelah. Dia masih ingin merasakan sensasi terus menerus berada di lubang hangat vagina Junsu.

"Akh… Jae… kau sudah selesai?"

Junsu mencoba berbicara di sela – sela ciuman Yoochun. Mendorong sedikit wajah tampan namjachingunya yang tidak habis – habisnya menyambar bibirnya.

"BELUM PABO… AKU.. AKH.. .AKH.. TIDAK AKAN.. AKH.. KALAHHHHHHHHH. AKHH….. OPPA… AKH…."

.

.

**Paginya**

Matahari menelusup masuk melalui tirai-tirai jendela hotel, menyinari wajah yeoja cantik yang tertidur pulas di dada Yoochun yang sedari tadi telah terjaga namun tak berani bergerak. Dia tak ingin kekasihnya itu terbangun, dia hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap rambut Junsu. Tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dia begitu bahagia.

"Jidat, kau sudah bangun?" Panggil seorang namja dari arah ranjang.

"Haha, iya. Semenjak tadi."

"Apa kau berpikir sama sepertiku? Malam tadi adalah pengalaman terdahsyat yang pernah kualami! Hmm, Viagra itu memang hebat! Tak percuma aku berteman dengan pervert kelas atas sepertimu" Ujar Yunho sembari menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Hnng, diamlah. Aku masih ngantuk, oppa…" Jaejoong mendesah manja dan memeluk Yunho.

Eh. Yeoja itu terbangun?

"Bangunlah Jae. Kita sarapan. Aku belum makan semenjak semalam" Yunho mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong . Dan mendengar kata tadi malam, Jaejoong melonjak bangun.

"SEMALAM?!JUNSU!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan suara melengking. Yeoja manis yang berada diatas dada Yoochun terbangun kaget.

"Oppa, bagaimana? Tadi malam siapa yang menang?! Siapa yang bertahan paling lama?" Jaejoong gelagapan. Melihat Yunho yang terlihat santai dan sedikit tersenyum nakal.

Junsu terlonjak dan pikirannya kembali jelas. Semalam mereka bagaimana?

"Oppa, siapa yang selesai terlebih dahulu. Oppa atau Yunho oppa?" Junsu menggoyangkan bahu Yoochun menuntut jawaban.

Yoochun dan Yunho saling berpandangan usil.

"Hmmm, sayangnya kami tak tahu Junsu. Bagaimana kalau kita tanding ulang? Bagaimana Yunho?"

Eh?

Mendengar itu. Jaejoong dan Junsu bertukar pandangan cemas.

"Benar juga. Kita tanding ulang saja Jae. Aku benar – benar tidak ingat antara Yoochun dan aku siapa yang terlebih dulu ejakulasi. Lagipula aku masih kuat. Otte? Hmmm?" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan meraba dadanya. Jaejoong menyentak pergi dan turun dari ranjang. Memakai lingiere yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Dan begitu juga dengan Junsu. Setelah berhasil memakai kembali lingierenya yeoja manis itu berlari kearah Jaejoong. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan wajah cemas.

"Hnng, entahlah. Kami mau kekamar mandi dulu, huaaahhhhh!" Mereka berlari masuk kekamar mandi.

Kedua namja itu tertawa dan saling mengedipkan mata.

**END**

.

.

.

The end! Tamat, selesai, habis! Wkwkwk, chingudeul… saya tau banyak sekali permintaan untuk membuat kedua yeoja nakal di atas itu hamil anak yunho dan yoochun, kan? Tapi, saya udah nanya sama author aslinya, gimana kalau ceritanya dipanjangin, tapi kak Viena blg, kalo gitu ceritanya kesannya maksa…hmm, jadi maaf banget chingudeul.. tapi saya siap kalo chingudeul mau saya yang bikin eps mereka hamil HOHOHOHO (kalo ada yang mau-_-v) Ok, yang berkenan silahkan review!^^

KALO ADA TYPO; NAMA YANG MELENCENG DARI CAST; langsung review dan kasih tau ;D secepatnya saya ganti^^


End file.
